


Anidando

by Georgia23



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Canon, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgia23/pseuds/Georgia23
Summary: Durante la lluvia de meteoro Lex no solo perdió el cabello y la habilidad de no enfermarse, también tuvo otros cambios fisiológicos que experimento durante su adolescencia, por lo que lo atribuyo a su crecimiento, que al hecho que se habia convertido En un omega . Pero como en este mundo no existe tal cosa como saber que al pasar tiempo exponiéndose al único alpha del planeta iba a iniciar su primer calor.





	Anidando

Durante la lluvia de meteoro Lex no solo perdió el cabello y la habilidad de no enfermarse, también tuvo otros cambios fisiológicos que experimento durante su adolescencia, por lo que lo atribuyo a su crecimiento que al hecho que se habia convertido. En un omega . Pero como en este mundo no existe tal cosa como saber que al pasar tiempo exponiéndose al único alpha del planeta iba a iniciar su primer calor.  
Su primer encuentro con él fue en el accidente del Porsche contra el adolescente, pudo sentir el olor del chico de una forma embriagante y lo que mas lo hacia extraño que el chico lo olfateo a él, como si también le agradara su olor.

….

 

Mantener un secreto como el que Clark ha guardado la mayor parte de su vida ha sido muy complicado, además estaba agregándole el hecho que desde que habia salvado a Lex habia percibido aquel olor que a pesar de estar mezclado con un perfume muy caro y el agua del rio pudo olfatear una mezcla suave y excitante, haciéndolo querer sentir mas de ese olor. Todo este tiempo ha tenido que suprimir este deseo, por otra parte estaba su ridículo enamoramiento hacia Lana Lane que era mas una tradición que sentimientos, y que Lex estaba haciendo investigaciones sobre él lo que llevo a la desconfianza de sus padres.

…..

 

El día que Lex toco la puerta de su casa para solicitar quedarse unos días no pensaron que seria el cambio de su amistad, para poder pagar su estadía Lex se levanto desde la madrugada a ayudar con las tareas de la granja las cuales Jonathan habia seleccionado las mas duras y difíciles y el realizo sin quejarse, se suponía que Clark debía permanecer a su lado para vigilarlo que no hurgara por el terreno. 

….

 

El día habia sido mas que duro, termino todo sudado y sucio con un calor en su interior que sentía que lo comenzaba a quemar. Clark se mostraba mas gentil y a cada momento se le quedaba mirando y sonreía, si Lex no conociera bien a Clark, juraría que el tímido adolescente de 15 años ¿estaba coqueteándole?.

Era el segundo día en la granja y los señores Kents debían ir al centro por cosas que faltaban, por lo que Clark al no tener escuela, tenía que permanecer mas cerca de Lex.  
Ambos se levantaron muy temprano e iniciaron las tareas de la granja, pero el olor envolvente que prevenía de Lex estaba comenzando a descontrolar a Clark quien durante la noche habia estado masturbándose pensando en su huésped de formas que no se hubiera imaginado antes, la mente no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tratar de tocar a Lex, lo rosaba intencionalmente por la espalda mientras recogían el heno, mientras mas sudaba Lex era mas alucinante no intentar tocarlo, mientras que Lex se sentía mas caliente, estará con fiebre, el nunca se enferma se pensó para sí, pero por mas agua que bebiera y se echara en su cara no lograba conseguir enfriarse y lidiar con Clark.

Habia decidido ir al servicio ya que comenzó asentir un extraño calor en sus pantalones, lo que al bajarse el bóxer descubrió un liquido transparente y pegajoso que provenía de su trasero, que le estaba sucediendo estaba tan confundido. Que se dió una rápida ducha y se cambio de ropa, al salir del baño encontró que Clark lo esperaba en la entrada del baño.

"Disculpa no sabia que necesitabas usar el servicio también" se disculpo  
"Solo estaba esperándote para tomar un descanso y comer algo" le sonrió Clark mientras invadía su espacio personal.  
"Suena excelente" le devolvió la sonrisa apartándose del chico quien lo guio hasta la cocina donde ya tenia calentada la comida que Martha les habia dejado preparado.  
Ambos comieron pero la cercanía de ambos en el comedor empeoro las cosas, Clark se levanto y se le acerco a la oreja a Lex y comenzó a olfatear con descaro, Lex trato de empujarlo .

“quiero todo de ti” le repetía mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lex, llenándose de temor y confusión Lex se volvió a Clark.  
“ te sientes bien”  
“mejor que nunca quiero estar con tigo, me enloqueces”  
“ veras esto es imposible ambos sabemos que estas confundido”  
“ imposible quiero probarte” le dijo con desesperación tratando de acercársele a Lex, el cual intentó zafársele y correr.

Clark tomo del brazo tan fuerte a Lex que solo oyó el grito al sonido del hueso rompiéndose, lo tomo por el cuello y dirigió al granero, lo empujo al suelo mientras que Lex gritaba del dolor, presiono contra el suelo su presa quien lo miraba con terror, ya que por mas que tratara de quitárselo el adolescente parecía mas grande y lleno de músculos, él arranco las ropa y olfateo mas de cerca mientras apreciaba el cuerpo desnudo de Lex, todo pálido como porcelana, sin bello en el cuerpo y despidiendo aquel olor.

“ exquisito” gruño en el oído

Tomo ambas manos de Lex y las separo beso uno de los pezones de Lex y le lamio mientras observaba la notable y creciente excitación del pene de Lex.

“ parece que alguien esta experimentando lo mismo que yo” le gruño al oído, 

Por mas resistencia que Lex hizo no pudo evitar que Clark le abriera las piernas sin esfuerzo, el cual ya estaba despidiendo liquido de su trasero y sin previa preparación lo penetro.

“ tan apretado y caliente como lo imagine” ronroneaba en el cuello de Lex mientras inicio con movimientos bruscos y salvajes. 

No sintió el tiempo, no podía explicar pero ya llevaba mucho cuando el nudo de Clark comenzó a crecer dentro, a lo que termino mordiendo el cuello, sintió que la vista se le nublo y se perdió en un pesado sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
